Delirious
by Is-Simple
Summary: Jasper knew what his family said about him, that he was emotionless, had no feelings, could only feel others feelings but held none of his own. Even Alice agreed with them. But they were wrong. Yaoi


**A/N**- I had started it with thinking Jasper would be good at playing pranks on the others... But that never happened. Anyways, just wanted to post something. Sorry for the spelling errors... It's like... 7 in the morning... I started writing this at 4? 0_o I need sleep...

**Disclaimer**- I do not own.

----

Jasper knew what his family said about him, that he was emotionless, had no feelings, could only feel others feelings but held none of his own. Even Alice agreed with them. She'd even tell them stories about how they wouldn't be able to have sex, because he felt no such things as arousal.

But they were wrong.

He did have them. But he kept them all hidden. He laughed, he smiled. Even got aroused. But even if the Cullen's were his family and Alice was his 'Mate' he didn't feel safe letting them know. Didn't want them to see the real him.

And he felt shamed as they talked about him like he wasn't there. Which he always got back at them for. For Edward, he made it so Edward held no real desire to have sex or even a slight interest in Bella when she was around. And when Edward was home, he would send him a bunch of lust, so that later Edward would have to leave the house and go "Hunting" only to realize that when he left the house his erection was already lost.

For Alice, he gave her... Cheer. Alice was normally a nice overzealous person. But at times, just as meeting new people, he would send her cheer. To the point that she was annoying. That no one would want to be her friend.

For Emmet, he gave pride. Where he would always have to brag and boast.

And for Rosalie... He gave her sexuality. He made her appealing to others, and that made Emmet's, pride burst, over filled, to the point he was over bearing and protective. Which in turn made Rosalie over act and be a bitch.

The others he just ignored.

They thought he didn't have humor, he did, just non they'd like. It was for that reason that he found Jacob so fascinating. Jacob as a wolf he could read other emotions rather well, and he seemed to clearly catch on to what Jasper was doing. But yet he didn't say anything. Even as Jasper could feel the need to ask questions.

He was only luckily that Edward hadn't been there the first time they met. They met just right after school, Jacob was apparently waiting on Bella, but Edward had already taken her home.

He had locked eyes on him when he felt such hate being thrown their ways.

That had been the first time he smiled at someone since he died. It felt good. He liked the feeling being hated. It was much more then he felt being shown to him at home. At home... they all seemed to view him as a moving wall. They even seemed to forget he could talk. So, he didn't give them anything to talk to him about.

It was unexpected, that a few days later when he had been sent to go hunting that he found that same wolf. He could tell that yet again Jacob had been confused about seeing him. So he just turned around to leave, after all, he had no emotions, no real need to be with others, let alone to have an actual conversation.

But a firm voice stopped him.

"Stop" And so he did. He once again turned to look at the shifter. It had started with a soft "Why did you smile at me?"

Which Jasper answered truthfully "I could feel your hatred for me and my family." a pause "It was the first real emotion I felt that was actually pointed at me... It made me happy that I was no longer seen as a wall, even if just for a second. It... made me feel human." And just like that, they easily became friends.

Jacob would explain about how he loved Bella but how she was always going on about Edward. Which then Jasper told him that every time Bella would come over to their house he would just suddenly take away Edwards desire for her. Leaving them both frustrated at the end of the day.

It was when Jacob had asked if Jasper could suddenly make Edward fall deeply in love with his car, that Jasper actually gave his first real laugh. And Jacob even joined in with the laughing. It was that same day that Jasper had made his first joke.

"Nah, believe me, he's already too deeply in love with his car. I can't do anything more about it." And... it felt nice.

On that first night, they had stayed up together for 3 hours just talking about random things, Jacob even giving him new ideas on what to do the next time they talk to him like he wasn't there.

And each night after that he felt his self going back to the same place and waiting for his first real friend. And each night Jacob would be there waiting for him, a smile on his face.

There had been one question that Jacob asked him that confused him "Do you feel arousal?" which yet again he answered truthfully.

"I can." Everything about Jacob Black confused him.

"If you can... they why does your mate... seem to believe you can't?" Closing his eyes he explained to Jacob that he could feel other peoples emotions, and that he didn't get aroused, because his mate held no desire for him. That is was just more easier to let them believe the reason they weren't having sex was his fault.

That had been the first time Jacob kissed him. He could remember feeling the shock that went through his body as theirs lips met for the first time.

As time went on, he could feel Jacobs arousal for him grow, and in return felt his for Jacobs grow just as well. It had been about two months since they started talking that he gave his first blow job. The first time since he died that he had pleased another being.

And another month later, him and Jacob had a secrete relationship. It was also the first time that Jacobs lips descended around him, that he felt embarrassed. One for, Jacob, his only real friend was blowing him. Two, because of all the weird noises that were leaving his mouth. And three, that Edward was standing a few feet away from them with his mouth hanging open.

But the last one didn't register as his eyes closed and his hands were being dragged into spiked hair. Not even as those little moans left his mouth, not even as he cummed.

It was only when Jacobs mouth was off him, and Jacob was standing up and growling that he finally registered the last one.

It was also then that he noticed that he must have sent his arousal to anyone in the vicinity. Because even as Jacob and Edward growled at each other, they both were fully aroused.

Quickly putting on his blank face, he buttoned his pants and stood up as well. "Edward" he greeted. Said mans eyes flashed quickly to him before landing back on Jacob.

"Jasper." He could feel Edwards, confusion, arousal, pain, and shock all running through his body. He could even fell Jacobs lust, embarrassment, and anger.

"Edward," he spoke only when he said persons eyes on him "You won't tell the others will you?" He watched as Edwards eyes lowed and anger was the sudden emotion he could feel, it over powered the others.

That had been the first time he had smiled at Edward. He let his mask crumble, let eyes close as he felt his mouth stretch into the familiar smile that was just for Jacob. Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with Edwards shocked face. And he couldn't help but laugh. Soon Jacob was joining in.

At that moment, he felt delirious and free. Felt he could do anything in the world, and not be caught. And that feeling lifted more when he heard Edwards small voice whisper out a "Y-You smiled."

"Yes," he agreed. "I know it must be hard seeing a wall smile but, I'd like to keep doing so." He could feel Jacob tense at his words, and feel Edwards sudden confusion, but he just put back on his blank face again. "If you could, I'd rather like to tell them myself." He shot a quick look at Jacob, who gave a quick nod. "Tell Esme, that in about an hour... that Dinner should be done, for one. Or if Bella will be there, two."

And with that Edward disappeared.

Looking back at Jacob he could tell he was still tense. Stalking his way over he couldn't help the sly smile that crawled up his face. "Would you like some help with that?" upon Jacob confused look, he lowered his eyes to Jacobs crotch, which was still hard.

They both could tell that Edward hadn't left, but it didn't matter. Forcing Jacob to the ground, lips were on his, hands were roaming him, and his own hands were working on Jacobs pants.

That been the first time they had ever done anything with another watching.

And at dinner, that had been the first time he ever told his family the truth. It had been the first time he ever raised his voice also.

"What do you mean you and this mutt are lovers!" He dodged as Alice threw a plate at him, "This whole time! You've been my lover! And yet you never once came onto me! And this whole time you've been sleeping with that dog?!?"

"What are you trying to say the fact we didn't have sex was my fault? HUH ALICE? That I've never got aroused? I have, and I can feel you emotions Alice! You'd think I'd be able to tell the difference! You have no sexual desire for me Alice! What was I supposed to do? Rape you? Maybe send you a bunch of lust?? Would you have liked that?!" That had been the first time he had been slapped.

And he smiled at that too. A laugh left his mouth, which earned him a shocked gasp from most of everyone in the house.

It was also the first time Jacob had ever stood up for him. It was also the time he learned that Jacob had imprinted on him. That they were mates.

"Stop! It's no wonder that Jasper never showed you the real him!" Jacob had growled not only at Alice but the whole family, even Bella "You always just seem to assume things about him! And from I've been told... Would have trusted the people who were supposed to be your family if they talked about you, said many bad things about you, right as you were standing there?" There was a shocked silence "I've imprinted on him... and I've got to know the real him and in only just a few months... You've been his family for years and yet..." And Jacob stopped it there.

That had been the first time he had left the Cullen's, his family. Since he had been Jacob imprint, he had been welcomed in with Jacobs pack and family. That was the first time he felt like really had family...

And it was the first time that Jacob was on him, was in him, that he ever felt loved. And it was the times when he was thrusting into Jacob as said man moaned under him, that he felt the need to never leave.

And it was when Jacob got on his knees and held a small box up to him that he felt for the first that maybe eternity was too short.

---

Yea... I'm not sure what to think of it. I just had to write it... Anyways... anyone like it?

I'm a little tired of all the stories where the wolfs are the bad guys, that always say "No!" and go Grr! So... I made the vampires the meanies in this. Is it a nice change?

Thanks for reading! =p

=3


End file.
